List of Bubble Guppies episodes
There's a list of Bubble Guppies episodes from January 24, 2011 to October 21, 2016. Season 1 (2011) #Call a Clambulance! January 24, 2011 #The Crayon Prix! January 25, 2011 #Bubble Puppy! January 26, 2011 #Build Me a Building! January 27, 2011 #Ducks in a Row! January 31, 2011 #The Grumpfish Special! February 1, 2011 #The Moon Rocks! February 2, 2011 #Who's Gonna Play the Big Bad Wolf? February 3, 2011 #We a Totally Rock! February 28, 2011 #Fishketball! March 1, 2011 #The Legend of Pinkfoot March 2, 2011 #Gup, Gup and Away! March 3, 2011 #The Spring Chicken Is Coming! April 15, 2011 #Boy Meets Squirrel! April 22, 2011 #Have a Cow! May 6, 2011 #Super Shrimptennial Celebration! September 19, 2011 #Happy Clam Day! September 20, 2011 #Can You Dig It? September 21, 2011 #Bubble Bites! September 22, 2011 #Haunted House Party! October 24, 2011 Season 2 (2011-2013) #21 X Marks the Spot! November 4, 2011 #22 Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish! December 9, 2011 #23 The Lonely Rhino February 10, 2012 #24 Bubble Puppy's Fintastic Fairytale February 24, 2012 #25 The Cowgirl Parade! March 9, 2012 #26 Firefighter Gil to the Rescue! March 23, 2012 #27 A Tooth On the Looth May 4, 2012 #28 Humunga Truck! May 15, 2012 #29 Check It Out! September 17, 2012 #30 The Beach Ball September 18, 2012 #31 The Sizzling Scampinis September 19, 2012 #32 Construction Psyched! September 20, 2012 #33 Bubble Cadabra! September 21, 2012 #34 Bubble Duckies January 22, 2013 #35 Triple Track Train Race January 24, 2013 #36 Only the Sphinx Nose March 11, 2013 #37 Sir Nonny the Nice March 13, 2013 #38 Nineteen Blue Man Wonders March 22, 2013 #39 Bring On the Bugs! April 29, 2013 #40 Good Hair Day May 1, 2013 Season 3 (2013-2015) #41 Get Ready for School August 12, 2013 #42 The Police Cop Etition! September 6, 2013 #43 The Elephant Trunk a Dunk! September 23, 2013 #44 The Super Ballet Bowl! September 25, 2013 #45 The Wizard of Oztrallia! October 15, 2013 #46 The Arctic Life! October 17, 2013 #47 Puppy Love! November 8, 2013 #48 The Puppy and the Ring December 6, 2013 #49 The Amusement Parking Lot! February 26, 2014 #50 Good Morning, Mr. Grumpfish! February 28, 2014 #51 The Oyster Bunny! April 14, 2014 #52 The Unidentified Flying Orchestra! May 20, 2014 #53 Came to Your Senses! May 22, 2014 #54 The Bubble Bee Athalon! September 2, 2014 #55 Party at Sea! September 3, 2014 #56 Bubble Scrubbies! September 23, 2014 #57 Swimtastic Check Up! September 25, 2014 #58 Gobble Gobble Guppies! November 26, 2014 #59 A Very Guppy Christmas! December 12, 2014 #60 Puddleball! January 27, 2015 #61 The Running of the Bullfrogs! January 29, 2015 #62 Thrilling Serious Disco! February 20, 2015 #63 Bubble Kitty! February 27, 2015 #64 Super Guppies! May 1, 2015 #65 Enter the Circus Night Oasis May 8, 2015 #66 A Dolphin Is a Guppy's Best Friend! May 19, 2015 Season 4 (2015-2016) #67 The Glitter Games May 21, 2015 #68 Costume Boxing! June 2, 2015 #69 The New Doghouse! June 4, 2015 #70 Fruit Camp! June 19, 2015 #71 Guppy Movers! October 6, 2015 #72 Batterball! October 8, 2015 #73 The Temple of the Lost Puppy November 13, 2015 #74 Space Guppies January 15, 2016 #75 The New Year's Dragon February 5, 2016 #76 Sheep Doggy March 29, 2016 #77 Bubble Baby! March 31, 2016 #78 Guppy Style! April 29, 2016 #79 The Summer Camp Games June 10, 2016 #80 Trick or Treat, Mr. Grumpfish! October 21, 2016